User talk:AgentWolf
This is my talk page. I just wanted to get it started, but I don't have the time to write anything yet. :Welcome to the wiki, Agent. ;] Don't forget to sign your comments with ~~~~. 06:09, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, although I won't be commenting. I find many people here are jerks so I'll choose not to interact with them. I just want to improve guildwiki to help players and add my knowledge to the collective. I will no longer be contributing or posting here. I am growing tired of my contributions being butchered or erased by stupid immature kids who are just mad because their online girlfriend dumped them for a Ranger. So, goodbye unofficial guildwiki. Another great idea ruined by aggressively disrespectful jerks. AgentWolf 06:53, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Could you tell me who the "aggressively disrespectful jerks" are before you leave - so I can have a quiet word? RandomTime 06:57, 1 June 2008 (UTC) I would, but someone would probably censor it out or report it to the admins and whine about dropping names being a "personal attack" on them. Then I'd probably get persecuted and ridiculed for being the offender when all along I was the offendee. That's just what kind of place this is, so I'm done. --AgentWolf 11:46, 1 July 2008 (UTC) User Comment deleted I do not want to see any more disrespectful comments posted here. If you have nothing nice to say, please keep it to yourself. Neither I or the site admins will tolerate hateful speech or personal attacks. --AgentWolf 09:15, 7 July 2008 (UTC) That's true....but then....we're only "jerks" so we're inclined to do such things... -->Suicidal Tendencie 10:52, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :I think you need to rethink some of your positions. ::"I am growing tired of my contributions being butchered or erased" That's what happens on a wiki, you should not post if you are unwilling to allow the community to change your contributions for the betterment of all. ::"..erased by stupid immature kids..." "...aggressively disrespectful jerks." Before claiming that others are disrespecting you, take a look at how you are treating others. ::"...someone would probably censor it out or report it to the admins..." Knowing who your admins are might help, since the request for information came from one. --Wynthyst 15:28, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Trivia I must admit I've had my problems with trigger-happy revertists as well. However, I have learned that especially the trivia section is often an area of contention. Trivia only stands a chance to stay there when it is confirmed by ArenaNet sources. There are two ways to get around this: # add a "Trivia" section to the article's talk page. I have done that with Breath of Fire now. # sometimes, it is possible to add a "see also" link, I did that on Elder Gretchen. Feel free to drop me a note (signed, please) on my talk page when you run into trouble like this again. I find that hasty reverts do sometimes happen, but these issues can usually be resolved. Please don't let that keep you from editing here. --◄mendel► 11:48, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)